Hope Not
"Hope Not" (Korean: 아니길, anigil) is a Korean song recorded by South Korean girl group BLACKPINK. It is the fourth in the group's second mini-album Kill This Love, following song Kick It and before Ddu-Du Ddu-Du (Remix ver.). Lyrics |-| Hangul = 시원한 바람 부는 창가에 앉아 먼 하늘 바라보며 너를 그려 난 어쩔 수 없는 난 바보인가 봐 (바보인가 봐) 사계절이 바뀌어도 변하지 않아 후회한 들 소용없다 해도 난 널 애타게 생각해 (I was wrong) 아무 일도 없는 것처럼 웃어줄게 널 만나면 For you 난 아파도 좋아 함께하는 동안 너에게 상처만 남겨준 나니까 But you 네가 원한 사랑 나보다 나은 사람 만나 행복해 날 잊을 만큼 만은 아니길 저 고요한 달빛에 잠 못 드는 밤 아무리 기다려도 넌 오질 않아 내 옆엔 초라한 빈자리 하나 (빈자리 하나) 난 더 이상 혼자가 낯설지 않아 후회한 들 소용없다 해도 난 널 애타게 생각해 (Ooh, ah, I was wrong) 아무 일도 없는 것처럼 웃어줄게 널 만나면 For you 난 아파도 좋아 함께하는 동안 너에게 상처만 남겨준 나니까 But you 네가 원한 사랑 나보다 나은 사람 만나 행복해 날 잊을 만큼 만은 아니길 Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (만큼 만은 아니길) Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (만큼 만은 아니길) Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah 여전히 이곳에서 널 잊지 못해 For you 난 아파도 좋아 함께하는 동안 너에게 상처만 남겨준 나니까 But you 네가 원한 사랑 나보다 나은 사람 만나 행복해 날 잊을 만큼 만은 아니길 |-| Romanization = shiweonhan baram buneun changgae anja meon haneul barabomyeo neoreul geuryeo nan eojjeol su eomneun nan baboinga bwa sagyejeori bakkwieodo byeonhaji ana huhwehan deul soyongeoptta haedo nan neol aetage saenggakae (I was wrong) amu ildo eomneun geotcheoreom useo julkke neol mannamyeon For you nan apado joa hamkkehaneun dongan neoyege sangcheoman namgyeojun nanikka But you niga weonhan sarang naboda naeun saram manna haengbokae nal ijeul mankeum maneun anigil eo goyohan dalppiche jam mot deuneun bam amuri gidaryeodo neon ojil ana nae yeopen chorahan binjari hana nan deo isang honjaga nasseolji ana huhwehan deul soyongeoptta haedo nan neol aetage saenggakae amu ildo eomneun geotcheoreom useo julkke neol mannamyeon For you nan apado joa hamkkehaneun dongan neoege sangcheoman namgyeojun nanikka But you niga weonhan sarang naboda naeun saram manna haengbokae nal ijeul mankeum maneun anigil Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (mankeum maneun anigil) Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (mankeum maneun anigil) Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah yeojeonhi igoseseo neol itji motae For you nan apado joa hamkkehaneun dongan neoyege sangcheoman namgyeojun nanikka But you niga weonhan sarang naboda naeun saram manna haengbokae nal ijeul mankeum maneun anigil/div> |-| English = I sit by the window where cool air blows I think of you while looking at the far sky I must be a fool who can’t be helped Even when the four seasons change, I don’t They say there’s no point in regretting but I’ll keep thinking of you (I was wrong) I will smile if I see you As if nothing happened For you I’m okay with being hurt Since I only gave you pain During the time we were together But you, the love you want You need to meet someone better than me and be happy But I hope not to the point where you forget me I can’t fall asleep this night under the moonlight No matter how much I wait, you won’t come Next to me is an empty space I’m not a stranger to being alone anymore They say there’s no point in regretting but I’ll keep thinking of you I will smile if I see you As if nothing happened For you I’m okay with being hurt Since I only gave you pain During the time we were together But you, the love you want You need to meet someone better than me and be happy But I hope not to the point where you forget me Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Still at this place, I can’t forget about you For you I’m okay with being hurt Since I only gave you pain During the time we were together But you, the love you want You need to meet someone better than me and be happy But I hope not to the point where you forget me Audio Spotify Category:Kill This Love Category:Songs Category:Korean songs Category:2019 releases